The Garden of Abundant Life Volume 1
by T'Ashalik
Summary: After the destruction of Vulcan by Nero, Sarek is tasked with rebuilding the Vulcan way of life. The need for emotional healing is self-evident, and he recruits an unlikely ally to aid in the efforts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Lake Cataria, Betazed

2258.37

She quietly walked through the ancient estate to avoid waking her husband. Moving through the kitchen and onto the porch to meditate, she walked gingerly toward the firepot. She lit incense and knelt on the _tho'san_ , settling comfortably. The ancient meditation stone had been brought from her mother's family estate decades earlier to accommodate her meditation.

Finding herself in a complete state of _tvi-sochaya_ , eyes closed as she warmed in the sunlight, listening to all the natural beauty her father's home world had to offer: birds singing, the stream that bubbled into Lake Cataria, and the herd of wild _Besalar_ nickering as they grazed in the meadow just below.

The horse-like creatures were gentle – almost playful – and produced silky wool that was highly prized throughout the sector. She opened her eyes as the sunlight dappled across her face through the leaves.

Turning to watch him as he stepped through the patio door onto the deck with their breakfast in hand, she smiled privately to him. He nodded knowingly, sharing that same moment of intimate beauty with her.

" _Aduna_ , I have prepared your breakfast. Will you have _theris-masu_?" he asked with the teapot already in his hand. He knew the answer would always be yes, but he enjoyed the moments he could care for her in this way.

"You already know the answer to that question, _t'hy'la_ ," she teased.

"I would be remiss if I did not ensure your every need was attended," he began, gazing into her eyes as he handed her tea, "you are, after all, my reason for living. I cherish Thee."

She sensed a pang of guilt move through him, only to be quickly stifled. She knew why he felt it, and no matter how she articulated her wishes in the matter, it was an illogic that he carried with him after all these years.

She reflected upon the resolution of his first _Pon Farr_ only six years earlier…

… _neither Skeyan nor Ashalik had been completely prepared for the onset of his first Blood Fever. She was already traveling to Vulcan to speak at a seminar in the healing arts when she was struck nearly blind by his suffering across their bond. His pleas for mercy, begging her for cooling relief and resolution served as inadvertent torture as she awaited arrival at her mother's home world._

 _/Asha – I burn for Thee, I need Thee – where are you? The pain- I cannot stand it!/_

 _/I am en route now,_ Adun _. I am coming,/ she soothed across their bond. /I will be there soon,_ K'diwa _. Meditate now…/_

 _Those two days were the longest either of them had ever had to wait, and when she was finally planet side, she had been transported directly to his family's ancient place of marriage. His sister T'Velyn accompanied her as they arrived and approached one another. His brothers Skelvar and Skenat stood with him as the Time of Decision was at hand. She gladly chose him, and the life that would surely result from their marriage._

 _Over the next four days, she brought him through his fires again and again, soothing and calming him during the biological immolation and naked illogic he experienced. In everything: bathing him, feeding him, clothing him, joining - they both found intense satisfaction and trust with one another._

 _Once it was resolved, seeing to her care was of paramount concern to him. They established their home on Vulcan, in the_ Han'Shir _province, awaiting the diagnosis of conception of their first child. It, however, was not the diagnosis they received._

 _Healer Serat informed them of Skeyan's rare infertility, caused by a recessive gene that had to be carried by not only his parents, but each of theirs as well. It was by pure random genetic assignment that he had received it. Skeyan, overwhelmed with shame that he could not sire a child, offered to release Ashalik from their bond to seek another male who could… he would not require her to remain with him, disallowing the one treasure so highly prized by Vulcans._

 _She had adamantly refused to leave their bond, simply because she loved him. He was her bond-mate, her_ Imzadi _, and she would not be abandoning him for such a trivial matter, particularly when he was the jewel that captivated her heart and_ katra _. She suggested that he realize the illogic of his suggestion immediately and meditate upon it, lest he deliberately commit a gauche offense against her by discussing the matter any further._

 _A few months later Ashalik received an opportunity to become a healer at the University of Betazed. They made the transition into this new culture easily, settling into their community and establishing themselves at her father's ancestral estate…_

… she reached out two fingers to him, and touched his. The surge of their bond ignited in this moment of privacy. His eyes met hers and lingered for a long moment, only leaving long enough to place her plate in front of her. They sat together in the solitude of the morning, eating first meal, savoring the palpable beauty of their home environment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Incident

In an instant, the morning silence was replaced with the terrible shriek of shearing metal, followed by a jarring explosion. She tried to open her eyes, the stinging smoke nearly suffocating her.

The first sensory stimulus her brain processed was the intense, painful ringing in her ears. As it began to lessen, she heard Skeyan coughing - but there was more – the odd gurgling that accompanied it.

As she tried to sit up and orient to determine exactly what had taken place, she fell back under the excruciating pain in her right shoulder. Rolling onto her left side, she was finally able to bring herself upright. Stunned and confused, she tried to wipe the strange water out of her eyes, only to realize that it was bright, green blood.

Carefully, she checked her internal body systems, and realized that she was not the one injured - it was him. In spite of the pain, she pulled him into her arms as best she could, and worked carefully to isolate and staunch the bleeding.

He began coughing violently, and blood spattered carelessly from his mouth, his breathing jagged and shallow. She realized that his final moments were upon them, and initiated the most valuable meld they would ever share.

Their connection surged immediately, its strength beyond any she had ever encountered, pulling her into a swirling vortex that consumed his mental processes, skewing them. Colors bled into one another, stained with flashes of light fading back into darkness – a deafening chaos representative of what he was feeling.

… _pain…confusion… fear…_

Using the skills she had cultivated as a healer, she deftly navigated through the distortion to a partitioned place, a safe respite from the maelstrom consuming his mind as his body systems failed, one by one. She went to it and observed synaptic signaling feebly attempting to assert bio-control to the injuries he had sustained.

There was logic and peace in this place… such an odd contrast to the void consuming him. She could hear him meditate upon the axioms of Surak and T'Plana Hath, enveloped in the comfort they brought him.

… _logic is the cement of my civilization… I must cast out fear – there is nothing until it is gone from me…_

Ashalik carefully created her esper-manifestation, appearing in his mind just as she was before the accident in her sage morning robes, her hair down in loose curls just as he liked it.

This was a skill she learned very early in her training that allowed her to help a patient with an insulting brain injury to feel comfortable with her in their mind.

She called to him gently.

/Skeyan.../

A brief moment passed, and then she heard the soft, quiet voice of a child in response.

/Asha?/

/Yes, My Love. I will speak with Thee now,/ she answered gently.

His own esper-manifestation materialized into view: himself at age seven, just as he appeared the day of their _Telan t'Kanlar_ , when they were bound to one another as children. She felt a surge of renewal as he approached her and paired his fingers to hers. She knelt to meet him at eye level.

/Parted from me and never parted, _K'diwa_ ,/ he said gently, with that sweet smile he shared only with her.

/Never and always touching, and touched, _Adun_./

/Ashalik, my time has come./

/I know – but, I do not wish it./

/ _Non sequitir_ , my beloved wife. It is thus for all living things. I thank Thee for a most fulfilling life together,/ he paused, turning to look at the flashing storm that was fast approaching them.

/ _Aduna_ , return my _katra_ to my family – this is the last I ask of you./

She nodded, not wanting to hear this, knowing his end was upon him. In a brilliant flash of light, his mental projection dissolved into a brightly glowing ball, hovering momentarily in front of her.

/ _Tuluk tu vokau,_ / he said, and then burst forth into her mind.

The sudden insertion of his soul was esper-blinding, stunning her.

The abyssal storm began to envelope her, a muted blast gyrating around her, an impenetrable sound-wall - and then it suddenly stopped, all sound, sight, touch - as his body physically died.

She was trapped within the barest autonomic functions of his primitive brain as it struggled to live despite the inevitable outcome of approaching death.

The tearing away of his calming, logical presence ignited every nerve in her body with immeasurable pain- forty years of gentle, soothing soul stripped away from her very essence. She felt him surrender to the end of all that he was.

Realizing that her life would soon to be required of her as well, she created a safe, warm place of calm and logic. She thought of her father, Eskan Faer'o, the Betazed ambassador to Vulcan during the time that preceded its admission to the Federation. She immersed herself in a memory of exploring their garden together…

… _she was three, and he held her close in his arms, kissed her forehead and declared her his Treasure, his precious gift_ … _searching through leaves and under rocks for all manner of delicate life that lived therein…investigating it, and then gently returning it from whence it had come…_

Her mind then went to her mother, T'Sayerin _aduna_ Eskan, who chose to incorporate the very best of both worlds into the marriage they shared…

… _she taught Ashalik the art of healing others suffering in esper-related emergencies, preparing her to become the youngest graduate of the healing arts at the University of Betazed…_

As her own body began to sympathetically cease function, she realized her own death was drawing near.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **The Rescue**

A flurry of activities were taking place in the medical shuttle as it sped toward its destination, the necessary medical supplies for Vulcan and Betazed physiology were prepared, and the crew took advantage of pre-arrival time to clear their minds and steady themselves.

Even with the best technology, accidents still happened, and based upon the initial reports, there were at least three deceased on scene. That indicated the severity of injury to any survivor required additional care and observation. Saying nothing more than necessary, they waited.

Information on scene informed the crew of multiple casualties, structural damage, fire – but through it all there was a lone survivor. Now four deceased, Healers El'enn and Kaian informed the university medical center to prepare for incoming patient.

As the shuttle landed, the medical crew waited for the all-clear from the fire suppression team. Once granted, they approached the two Vulcans discovered in front of the crumpled flitter that had careened into their home. Kaian scanned the wreckage as emergency teams arrived.

"El'enn, there are three Betazeds and one Vulcan deceased," Kaian read from the tricorder reading, "and the Vulcan female is dying. Attend to her care."

"Dr. Faer'o," El'enn trailed off, recognizing their colleague and friend.

As the crew worked to suppress the remaining fires and secure the safety of the accident scene, she knelt beside Ashalik and placed her hand across her forehead, taking a cleansing breath, preparing to join her mind.

Struck by the deafening death-roar building in her patient's mind, she was barely able to make out an esper-manifestation hunkered down in a self-created place of safety. El'enn had to shout to be heard over the broiling storm.

/ _Dr. Fae'ro_! Come to me now!/

Ashalik startled abruptly at the sound of someone in her mind, unwelcomed, uninvited – such an act was of the utmost violation and would most certainly be addressed with aggression. No one had any reason to be there, and they had not requested permission.

In her injured and disoriented state she did not understand the reason for El'enn's intrusion. She bolted upright and charged the invader, assaulting her with a telepathic projection of such magnitude that it physically struck her.

In Vulcan culture, to join another's mind without permission was grave transgression, viewed as a rape of the mind, or _kae'at k'lasa_. This was the social response to centuries of violence between clans before Surak's philosophies brought such behavior under control. Children in modern times were taught to protect themselves in the unlikely event of such an act.

/How _dare_ you invade my mind – violate my privacy – you are most unwelcome here. I encourage you to depart while I permit you to do so and live,/ Ashalik roared angrily.

In an instinctive act of self-protection, she willed her esper-manifestation to double in size, looming dangerously over the young Betazed medic.

Recognizing the act of self-defense for what it was El'enn continued unimpeded.

/ _T'Sai_ , forgive me, but you are in _mortal danger_. You are dying, and will only live if you come with me and depart Skeyan's mind. Please, Ashalik - do not force my hand in this./

Instinct had taken over and Ashalik was preparing another volley of assault when El'enn asserted her healer's strength, a white beacon of light piercing the darkness and death that closed in on them both halted completely. In its place was a warm flood of peace, soothing quiet, and muted light.

Kaian began to prepare Ashalik for transport to the medical center as her partner recovered from the experience.

El'enn sat on her backside, reeling from the most challenging mind-joining she had ever experienced. Grateful it was over, her vision faded and as she began to fall backward, another medic caught her and laid her head gently onto the ground.

"Don't worry, El'enn," he said softly as he entered transporter coordinates into his tricorder. "We'll have you at the medical center momentarily."

Trauma teams waited anxiously as the transporter beamed hummed efficiently, delivering both El'enn and Ashalik Faer'o into their care. A flurry of expert activity began, moving deftly around them both, performing crucial triage to identify and prioritize injuries.

As the medical team continued, a group of healers entered. Dr. Isak Anders led a group of medical interns, explaining what they would encounter. This type of injury and the treatment needed was rare, and he would not waste an opportunity for his student-doctors to learn from it.

"The incident occurred fourty-six minutes ago, and four of the five victims have perished on scene. Dr. Faer'o sustained mostly minor physical injuries at this time, the worst of which is the dislocation of the right shoulder joint…" he paused as they watched the team deftly return the wayward joint to its normal position, rewarded with a loud click.

"…and that takes care of that. However the gravest injuries Dr. Faer'o has sustained are esper in nature. She entered a healing meld with her husband to attempt to stabilize him, and was trapped in the meld as he perished.

"Healer El'enn was able to safely retrieve Dr. Faer'o from the recesses of his mind, however she has now withdrawn into her own. This catatonia may be unrecoverable, and will effectively raise the number of casualties to six if she is lost to a vegetative state,"

As Dr. Anders continued to discuss the appropriate course of treatment for a patient of such mixed heritage, the trauma room door opened and two women entered, and he paused to introduce them.

"This is Master Healer Vayeda, and this is Dr. Faer'o's mother, Lady T'Sayerin Faer'o," he said respectfully. "It is advisable to secure the assistance of family or close friends of the injured when esper trauma is diagnosed, as it can be useful to bring them into the meld if the patient is confused."

T'Sayerin went to her daughter, noting the catatonia engulfing her precious child. The group gathered around Vayeda as she prepared to enter Ashalik's mind and retrieve her.

Dr. Anders spoke to them gently.

"This procedure will attempt to bring Dr. Faer'o from the recesses of her own mind back to reality with us," he paused. "Be advised, it is fraught with danger, and our likelihood of success is extremely low. Complications exist uniquely caused by the marriage bond shared with Dr. Faer'o's husband, Skeyan. It is not uncommon for a Vulcan spouse to perish soon after the death of their bond-mate."

"But Sir, is there no hope in this situation? Nothing can be done?" Intern Melaar spoke softly, saddened by the situation

Dr. Anders regarded the young man with kind eyes, shaking his head in the negative.

"Master Vayeda will transmit this encounter telepathically, therefore I encourage you to observe and learn from this tragedy. The likelihood of a successful recovery of Dr. Faer'o is extremely low."

Vayeda nodded, addressing the interns.

"She is a gifted healer in her own right, but the full extent of the esper-injuries she has sustained is not yet fully known. Her training has potential to cause more difficulty than assistance. Her perception of reality is likely highly distorted, and she may not understand my intrusion into her mind.

"Her esper abilities are profound, and as a result of the emergency treatment necessary to save her life, Healer El'enn will require extensive therapy to recover both physically and mentally from the joining they shared in the field."

The young Betazed healers cleared their minds as their Master Healer stood at the head of the bed, placing her palms gently on the sides of Ashalik's face, took a deep breath, and rested her thumbs just above the eyebrows.

A bright flash of light filled her mind is she felt herself pulled rapidly along a bright silver thread. Vayeda found herself hovering in the beautiful, shimmering mass of a green, blue, and indigo metallic haze. Gold and silver light threads danced and formed intricate fern-like images through the color-cloud that enveloped her.

She heard soothing music, though its source was difficult to identify. As she moved delicately through Ashalik's mind, logical thought processes wove around her in beautifully intricate patterns. She was meditating, quietly.

… _time is a path from the past to the future, and back again…the present is crossroad to both…_

Gently, the healer projected her own esper-manifestation, the image of herself when she met with fourteen-year-old Ashalik on her first day of training as a healer at that same university.

… _nobility lies in action, not in name… reach out to others courteously…_

/Ashalik?/

Only the logic chains continued in the soft music, as the color patterns shimmered away. Vayeda continued, gently.

/I wish you no harm – I only desire to speak with you. Will you allow this?/

… _accept their reaching out in the same way – with careful hands… offer them peace, and you will have peace…_

/Vayeda, why are you here?/ Ashalik asked with barely managed curiosity, her own manifestation materializing into her current, healthy self. She approached Vayeda cautiously.

/I am here as your assistant, Asha. Do you recall what has happened this day?/

/Yes, I remember everything – is El'enn all right?/

/Yes. She wishes to speak with you once you are recovered. She meant no trespass, and seeks your forgiveness./

/I did not understand why she was here. I now realize there was great cause. I shall not present you with the same difficulties./

/Ashalik, it is time. You are tasked with a final obligation to Skeyan, and you will not be able to bring that to successful conclusion until you regain consciousness. Do you understand?/

/Yes, I do. I am prepared./

/Asha, I have known you all your life. I attended your birth, your training, and remember the realization your life would serve to provide mercy and compassion to many. Your dual heritage enhances your ability to care for others. The only way you will achieve the best in the life awaiting you is to begin by caring for yourself now. Will you commit to that?/

/Yes, Master, but – I am afraid./

/What do you fear?/

/The unknown that awaits me,/ she answered honestly.

Vayeda projected assurance and comfort to her, visualized through a hand outstretched to provide guidance and affirmation. Ashalik accepted it and was with her. The hand transformed into a Besalaran blanket, wrapping her in its warmth.

/Vayeda, that is not all I fear,/ she paused, feeling heavy grief begin to encompass her.

The ancient healer simply listened. She knew what this fear was, but Ashalik had to discover it for herself, and openly acknowledge it if she were to experience true recovery.

/It is the silence. He has been here for so long, and although his _katra_ is all that remains, I must return it to his family. I would much prefer this over the quiet that will follow./

/Asha, if I were he, and you had an uninterrupted moment to express your last thoughts before my departure, what would you say?/

/I would thank Thee for the life we have created together. You have been and always will be my priceless treasure. You were a dutiful and respectable husband, and I will miss your presence,/ she finished, grief building.

Vayeda removed her hands from Ashalik's face as she blinked in the soft, muted light and looming silence of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Returning of the Katra

2258.37

Leaving her daughter to meditation, T'Sayerin walked quietly to a private comm-unit and entered the code to attend a duty she wished had not befallen her – from one mother to another, she regarded her age-mate and life-long friend respectfully as she answered the call.

"T'Sayerin, it is agreeable to see you again," T'Volena acknowledged.

"My friend, I prefer to speak together under better circumstances," she paused respectfully, "but I must inform you that Skeyan has died this day."

T'Volena noticeably blanched.

"My son," she whispered numbly.

Her bond-mate, Skeyat, felt a shockwave of grief and confusion ripple across their bond and went to her. Looking into the screen and struggling to maintain control, he spoke softly.

"T'Sayerin, what news of Skeyan?"

" _Tushah nash-veh_ , Skeyat. There was an accident at their home."

Skeyat held his _aduna_ in his arms closely to him, comforting her as they listened to T'Sayerin describe the details of the day's misfortune.

"What of _aduna k'safu t'nash-veh_?" he asked.

" _Kofu t'nash-veh_ has survived by the narrowest of margins. Were it not for the skill of a talented healer, she would also be lost," she answered, quietly.

"It brings us comfort to know that she will survive. T'Sayerin – his _katra_ – was it recovered?" T'Volena inquired softly.

"Affirmative. Ashalik carries it with her, and shall bear it forth to the Masters of Gol on Vulcan in two days' time. High Master T'Lar will supervise its transference in the Hall of Ancestors."

Skeyat nodded sadly as her image flickered off and the communication link closed. To lose a son – a precious gift – irreplaceable. Unthinkable. The course of his life had run long, blessed with prosperity and life. Even when they had learned of SKeyan's infertility so many years before, it pleased him to know that Ashalik would cherish him still...

 _... Skeyat felt a sickly surge of responsibility when the family had learned the union between Skeyan and Ashalik would produce no children. Observing his youngest son in silence, he decided he should merely listen to him._

 _"_ O'samekh _\- I must release her. I cannot insist she remain with me, particularly now," Skeyan said quietly, filled with shame. "But I do not wish it."_

 _"Tradition requires you to do so, yes,_ safu _," he answered, honestly. He wished he could solve this problem for his son, preventing him the emotional insult added to the injury of diagnosis._ _After a momentary silence, he continued. "My son, have you considered her preferences?"_

 _"She is uncommonly silent at this time. I sense her contemplation of this over our bond, but she has shielded her thoughts from me -_ A'nirih _, what do I do? I need your counsel," Skeyan whispered, losing control of his grief for the children they would never know, and the wife he would surely lose._

 _Scalding t_ _ears fell silently to the floor, and as he began to seek forgiveness for this loss of control, his father stopped him before he could start._

 _"_ Taluhk safu t'nashveh _," he paused as Skeyan's eyes met his, "my precious son, it is illogical to seek forgiveness for that which is completely understandable. Do not ask it of me, as I take no offense. This situation is of such an unpredictable and rare nature - I do not envy you of the days ahead, but I encourage you to remember that your mother and I support you completely, and wish only for your health and life._

 _"It would be inappropriate for me, anyone, or anything to dictate your actions to you now. Tradition is a remnant of what was. You ask my counsel - and so it shall be given you: Seek your_ aduna _. Implore her honesty. Request her preferences. Respect them without inhibition. Only you both can decide what is most logical for you. Knowing her as well as I do, I can say with confidence that Ashalik will not withhold any element of her desire or opinion from you._

 _"Share your feelings and grief with her completely. She deserves your honesty. It is she who agreed to accept responsibility for the consequences and demands of the Pon Farr, ergo the two of you must make your final decision together. Once a decision is reached, allow no delay in enacting what you both have chosen."_

 _The wait for their decision had been difficult to manage, but Skeyan and Ashalik's families were relieved to learn that she had been unwilling to release him for a genetic anomaly so rare that it was not routinely screened..._

Now Skeyat found himself grieving the loss of a son, and rejocing in the honorable and dutiful woman who would bring Skeyan's essence home.

2258.40

With little sense of time, Ashalik waited, cherishing each moment that Skeyan's _katra_ remained with her. It was not like his presence had been in life; muted thoughts would ebb and flow in hers. At least she had this much of him, if only a little while longer.

As they secured standard orbit around Vulcan, she prepared herself, dressing in the ceremonial robes customary to the event. Moving through customs would normally have been protracted, but the urgency of their visit saw them through bureaucracy with all speed. A supervisory official guided them to the emergent transport unit, sending them directly to their destination.

She stood outside the entrance to the Hall of Ancestors and hesitated, glancing upward at the intricately carved stone. Proceeding inside, a heavy fog began to settle in her mind. Skeyan's soul stirred slowly in response with the ethereal resonance of billions of ancestors awaiting him. Sorrow began to well inside her as she moved to the central chamber. She knew in her mind that no one would admonish this unmasked emotion – the circumstances warranted it. Surak himself would understand.

T'Lar, High Master of Gol, waited at the center of the structure where she would oversee the delivery of his _katra_ to the elders, effectively removing any trace of him from her. As logical and unemotional as she had trained to be over her extended lifespan, T'Lar knew this would be difficult for one so young, still filled with emotion. Immeasurable control came with a lifetime of practice and meditation.

The novices siletnly observed her as she paused to look upon the enormous statues that regarded her with impassive, stone eyes: Surak, Father of Peace; T'Plana Hath, Matron of Vulcan Philosophy; Spock, Builder of Cities. Ashalik looked quietly upon the Katric Ark that carefully contained the _katra_ of Surak himself.

" _T'Sai_ ," a young novice said quietly, "it is time."

Ashalik looked at her blankly for a moment, her balance growing unsteady. The _katras_ dwelling within the hall resonated loudly as one of their own was returning to them. The acolyte helped her regain her balance, and then guided her to the stone table in the center of the room. She looked to the left and saw her mother standing with his, and his sister T'Velyn. At her left was their father, Skeyat, flanked by their brothers Skelvar and Skenat, and their wives, with nieces and nephews surrounded them quietly, the youngest only three years of age, clinging to her mother's robes.

T'Lar appeared from the shadow and approached her, hand raised, fingers divided in the greeting of their people. " _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh_ , Ashalik, _kir'an_ k'Skeyan."

" _Dif-tor heh smusma_ , High Master," she replied, devoid of feeling.

"Are Thee prepared?"

Ashalik nodded silently as two acolytes helped her lie down comfortably. As T'Lar placed her fingers gently against her face, Ashalik released her mental control and granted access to the most private places in her mind.

With her mind's eye, she watched as the Elder Master's manifestation materialized, and gently collected Skeyan's _katra_ into her arms as if he were a slumbering child. She cradled him tenderly, whispering to him.

/Skeyan, _cha_ 'Skeynat _cha_ 'Skeyrian, I welcome thee to the Hall of Thine Ancestors. Rest peacefully with those who have come before you./

As she continued chanting the ages-old mantra, a soft, sage green light drifted upward from their meld, lingered for a moment, and then joined the haze that had slowly built around them. A tear slowly ran down Ashalik's cheek.

T'Lar spoke to her directly as she removed her hand from her face.

" _Kir'an_ , you bring great honor and respect to Skeyan, his clan, and to all we hold dear. To bear a _katra_ is the highest responsibility anyone can accept, and this duty to him is now complete."

The silence inside her mind was profound, and painfully loud.

T'Lar then addressed the assembled.

"The bond between _adun_ and _aduna_ is one of profound intensity. It must never be entered lightly, for its cessation carries the utmost consequence to all involved."

She paused, placing her palm across Ashalik's forehead gently. "You, dutiful daughter, must continue to cleanse yourself of grief. For now, you shall sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Arrival at Betazed**

USS Enterprise

2258.66

Sarek slept lightly in his assigned cabin aboard the USS Enterprise. In fact, 'lightly' was the only kind of rest he had gotten since The Devastation. In the days and weeks after _Va'Pak_ , he was grateful for any moment of meditation or rest.

Like the other surviving Vulcans on board, the psychiatric consequences of their collective trauma were only beginning to scratch the surface. Any respite was welcomed, even if it were only a few moments of silence.

His internal clock alerted him to wake, and prepare himself for the task that awaited him. Its success was of the utmost importance – after all, rebuilding a culture from scratch was no easy task, and the psychological consequences would affect all for generations to come.

As the Enterprise drew near to Beta Zeta Five and prepared to enter standard orbit, he heard the noise of a crew preparing for arrival and contemplated the days and weeks that had passed before him.

No longer the Vulcan ambassador, he stood and adjusted his robes adorned with jewels and a different title embroidered across the lapel…

… _Through unanimous vote, the remaining populace had selected him to represent their interests. They had named him First Administrator, trusting his many decades of experience to guide the process of establishing the new home world…._

 _It was a task that he accepted as his duty, but spent many hours meditating over it as he did not wish it to fall upon him. He found himself struggling to understand the growing desire to flee, to be as far away from it as he could; and to be closer to_ Her _, although knowing this never to be._

 _The illogical of such desire compared to duty consumed much of his thought, and he trusted the wisdom of Surak to guide his actions. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Amanda would have supported that._

Truth will out, Sarek _, she would have said._

 _He thought of the man known for saying that, Winston Churchill. When tasked with his duties to the United Kingdom during the second world war of Terra, Churchill declared it would be long, hard, and there would be no withdrawal…_

So it was that he prepared for his first duty as First Governor of _T'Khasi Laptra T'Mau Mene_ : New Vulcan, the capitol of the Confederacy of Surak.

He was tasked with a meeting a healer working at the University of Betazed: Dr. Ashalik Faer'o. Having read her dossier, he knew that she and her mother T'Sayerin had narrowly escaped death only moments before Nero's destruction of their home-world.

The image of his _aduna_ falling out of transporter lock flashed through his mind, and he grasped the chair in front of him for support, his emotions boiling only just beneath the surface of his refined façade of control.

Utilizing all his skill, he willed them into a separate place for meditation at a later time. Regularly meditating through these emotions and memories, his resolve was beginning to weaken.

He could not allow them to dictate his behavior on this important journey… the needs of the many outweighed his own, even if it meant his life was sacrificed.

Healers were few and far between, helping those with the gravest of physical and psychiatric injury to recover. But with passing of time, Sarek had begun to realize the true need for his own therapeutic counseling and healing.

His mind was brought back to the present when his door chimed.

"Enter," he answered softly.

Spock stepped into his father's quarters silently, regarded him respectfully with a gentle bow, and then spoke.

" _O'samekh_ , we have entered standard orbit, and are prepared to beam to the planet's surface at your convenience."

Sarek paused, efforting control of his emotions. " _Sa-fu_ , I prefer a shuttle transport at this time."

Spock nodded silently, understanding his father's preference for transport. They walked to the shuttle bay in silence and once departed, Spock turned to address his father.

"A personal query?"

"Anything, my son."

"How do you meditate through your concerns regarding the transporter? I find myself feeling an illogical avoidance of the technology, and I am not certain how to manage it."

Sarek paused thoughtfully, wishing he knew how to answer him.

"Spock, I would find satisfaction in answering your question, as it would answer mine as well. I cannot explain this illogic, except to say that I cannot bear to be in the same room she vanished from. I have identified this irrationality as requiring a healer's attention once I am able to obtain such counseling. Forgive me."

His son's intense brown eyes regarded him respectfully. He was grateful for his father's honesty, and concerned for his well-being.

"Father, you need not ask my forgiveness. I find it," Spock paused, struggling to maintain his composure, "challenging to look upon the place she _should_ have stood with us as well."

Spock looked out the window of the shuttlecraft as Betazed grew in view, its geographical land masses surrounded by oceans possessing immeasurable shades of blue. He knew that the four Andorian crew members of the Enterprise were already enjoying well-earned shore leave on a planet they each described as 'a gift from the Gods'.

After entering the atmosphere, they flew silently over tremendous jungles populated by immense trees then followed by open expanses of land in pristine, undisturbed condition. Possessing staggering natural beauty, Betazed was an obvious choice for personal retreat for people throughout the Federation.

He considered the individual they were meant to visit, Dr. Ashalik Faer'o, fascinating to him for she, too, was only half Vulcan. Spock cast his mind to the previous night's work, reading her dossier in preparation for their visit…

… _Her father was the first male ambassador from Betazed to any planet in the Federation, and had been assigned to Vulcan. Eskan Faer'o had served quite successfully in his diplomatic duties, and because of them, he worked closely with T'Sai T'Sayerin, the Ambassadorial counterpart from Vulcan._

 _Their relationship grew beyond the professional after several years, binding to one another after Eskan had completed his assignment. T'Sayerin had resigned from the Vulcan Diplomatic Assembly in order to establish their family on Eskan's home world, in his ancient family estate._

 _Two years later in 2211, Ashalik and her fraternal twin brother Sumak were born to the Seventh House of Betazed, known as The House of Perseverance._ _Sumak had died only four days later from a rare, genetic disease the Vulcan healers called_ Abruven-esh-nosh. _The Federation medical staff knew it as Orthopnea, or the inability to breathe when lying down._

 _Eskan and T'Sayerin enduredthe bittersweet time, agreeing it was a blessing and a tragedy, to keep one and lose the other._

 _Under the watchful eyes of her family, Ashalik flourished, her intense curiosity and intelligence often open the door of opportunity to find trouble. She had been diagnosed with profound telepathic and empathic gifts at a very early age, and had received intensive training to bring those abilities under tight control, and craft useful, helpful purpose for her life._

 _She now served as Skilled Healer and Teacher at the University of Betazed, guiding young healers along the path of mastery. Her private practice garnered patients from all over the Federation,_ including _Vulcans experiencing difficulty mastering emotional disturbance…_

Spock's mind returned to the moment as the shuttle received permission to land at the space terminal at Lake Cataria.

"Affirmative, Betazed Space Central. Shuttle landing grid Delta 4-5. Shuttle Winona, out."

Once the shuttle was secured, Sarek and Spock stepped out and were greeted by a diplomatic attaché who guided them toward immigration quickly.

"First Governor Sarek, Commander Spock, I am Dovan Endros. Welcome to Betazed. Your visit is of utmost importance, and our government wishes to provide you with any assistance you require," he paused, handing them each a communication card.

"You can reach me at any time, day or night. I am here to help. Please follow me, and I will ensure your safe transport to D'Eskan. Lady T'Sayerin and Dr. Faer'o are awaiting your arrival."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **The Meeting**

Transport across Lake Cataria granted access to an intimately beautiful place, populated by a gentle, friendly, and kind culture. They were a fine addition to the United Federation of Planets.

"This planet possesses profound natural beauty," Spock remarked, watching a flock of birds departing the water as the tram moved past, their colorful plumage fluttering.

"Indeed," Sarek responded. "I have learned of an animal cultivated for its wool, the _Besalar_. I understand that the wild herds are quite accustomed to people," he pointed to a cluster of the animals grazing near the lake front.

Spock observed the animals as they gave the tram the barest acknowledgment, and then continued to graze. He made a mental note to evaluate such wool for a personal gift for Nyota.

She often complained of feeling too cold on board. He thought perhaps a pashmina would help remedy that situation – a soft brown to match her eyes. It would be most pleasing, aesthetically speaking, of course.

The tram came to a stop and the driver opened the door as his dark, black eyes smiled.

"Welcome to Lake Cataria. This is D'Eskan, Dr. Faer'o's family estate. She has been advised of your arrival. Follow this path about 1,200 feet and you will arrive at her home. My apologies for not taking you to the door, but she disallowed vehicles near her home after the accident last month," he said.

"Accident?" Spock asked.

"A passing flitter experienced a throttle malfunction, losing steering and throttle control. It careened into the structural supports of the deck of Dr. Faer'o's home. It subsequently collapsed, the entire family in the flitter was killed, and Dr. Faer'o's husband Skeyan died also. It was a miracle she survived…"

Spock and Sarek glanced at one another as the driver continued to babble forth information that was private to her family – particularly Ashalik's obligation to return Skeyan's _katra_ to Vulcan.

It was clear that the community shared great concern for her family, and this man did not realize the social _faux pas_ he was committing.

Spock found himself wishing he would simply shut up.

"…and if that were not bad enough," he continued, "she gets to Vulcan, takes care of her family's business, and then barely manages to escape orbit only moments before that criminal destroyed your planet," he paused momentarily, realizing he'd been speaking unceasingly for quite some time. "Please excuse me."

Sarek and Spock watched silently as the driver climbed back into the tram and left. Spock looked down at the ground, clearing his mind.

" _Sa-fu_ , one thing I have learned throughout my career is that kind, well-intentioned people dwell in all parts of the galaxy. They only wish to be of assistance, but their delivery can be somewhat lacking on occasion. My curiosity is continually piqued by those who say things they are unsure of, particularly when they do not know what to say."

"I would prefer that kindness to be expressed through action, rather than taking advantage of every opportunity to discuss that which is not their burden to bear," Spock replied curtly.

"I urge you prepare yourself for much of that which you do not prefer in the coming years. For many, it will be the only way they will be able to do anything. Your preference for their performance may not coincide with their ability or understanding.

"Remain grateful for those who would have such empathy, for they are our greatest allies. The Betazoid culture is one of exacting, direct honesty, and they have been chosen to help guide the Restoration with us. Prepare yourself for that, my son," Sarek admonished.

Spock looked away, understanding the importance of the rebuff he had just received. " _Ha, Osamekh_."

They walked down the pathway toward the estate in the distance. Constructed with resources abundantly available in the surrounding environment, the structure settled into the landscape with profound aesthetic beauty, rather than standing out in it.

The home first appeared to be only a simple, one story dwelling, but as they followed the path, the architectural style revealed itself as ancient, utilitarian, and utterly remarkable.

Built of stone, translucent slate, and wizened oak, the home revealed itself to be two floors built upon a subterranean level that had the odd look of materials new and old built together.

It was then that Sarek realized this odd appearance was due to the reconstruction _after_ the accident that claimed Dr. Faer'o's bond mate. Oddly illogical, the thought that suffering was not limited to his own planet flittered through Sarek's mind. He tucked it back into the recesses of his mind, deciding it needed priority attention.

A dog trotted up to them, her tail wagging happily as she greeted the newcomers and sat in front of them. She gruffed at them, looking quite satisfied as Spock gently scratched behind her left ear. He looked up when they heard a woman's voice calling the dog.

"Valdena, come," T'Sayerin said quietly, rewarding the dog with a gentle scratch on the muzzle when she promptly complied.

" _O'Kevet Dutar_ T'Sayerin," Sarek acknowledged politely, saluting her with hand raised, fingers parted. " _Dif-tor heh smusma_. I am First Administrator Sarek."

T'Sayerin returned the gesture. " _Mene sakkhet ur-seveh_ , First Administrator. Welcome to D'Eskan. I thank you for the exercise of custom, but it is not necessary. I am long since retired from my ambassadorial duties."

"Of course, _T'Sai_ ," he answered respectfully. "Allow me to introduce _safu t'nash-veh_ , First Officer Spock, of the Federation Starship Enterprise."

She acknowledged Spock with a bow, and raised her hand in ceremonial greeting. "I am honored, _Nerien_ Spock. Without your action, there would be nothing of our culture left at all."

" _O'pid-kom_ T'Sayerin, the honor is certainly mine," he replied, saluting her respectfully. "I only did that which was logical."

"Indeed," she eyed him carefully. He apparently did not understand his own actions to have been highly illogical, even if they were certainly brave. "You will join us for end-meal - our home is yours."

They followed her into a stone and slate courtyard surrounded by fruit and nut trees, flowering plants, vines, and all manner of shrubbery. Small birds flittered softly in the branches, chittering at each other. Sarek was certain he detected the scent of the _theris_ plant, the source of his favorite tea.

The three turned to see another woman stepping off of a ladder, a basket of fruit in her hand. She approached them quietly as she listened to their mental projections…

 _The older male was exhausted, and struggling to contain unresolved grief – the loss of his wife, a human female, as well as the burden of extraordinary duty that he wished he did not have._

 _The younger, most certainly his son simply by virtue of obvious genetic contribution, was wary and subduing an underlying anger, thoughts of his mother skimming the bare surface of his control, but only just. His efforts to control his outward response to situations was unusual – not completely Vulcan…_

She made a mental note to learn more about him, as his esper patterns were unlike any she had ever encountered, and could potentially lead to improvements in healing standards and practices.

"My daughter, _O'kohakausu_ Ashalik Faer'o."

"Welcome. We are honored to have you in our home," she said, regarding each of them respectfully. "Ours is yours."

They entered the home together, passing through a foyer that led into a room filled with extraordinary natural light. The translucent slate from the natural environment had been utilized for both ceiling and lighting, allowing a softened sun light to filter into the room. A gentle glow was cast across a great room, filled with interesting groupings of hand-carved furniture arranged in unique patterns to accommodate a variety of conversation and activity.

After a wholly satisfying meal of traditional Vulcan and Betazed fruits and vegetables, breads, and tea, they adjourned to the newly rebuilt deck to discuss the purpose of the First Administrator's visit.

As they sat, Ashalik lit the firepot and served a unique blend of tea that her father had cultivated in that very garden many years before.

"This tea is unusual – I taste _theris_ , but there is more," Spock said, matter-of-factly.

"My husband developed a refined appreciation for _theris_ early in his assignment on Vulcan," T'Sayerin said. "He worked for nearly five years to cultivate a hybrid blend that was complimentary. _Theris_ is a challenging flavor to pair."

"Ambassador Faer'o was an honorable representative of this world. His solutions to issues of diplomatic concern were highly unorthodox, but often very successful," Sarek remarked between sips of what could easily become a preferred tea blend. "While I did not have the opportunity to work with him, his career's efforts were required learning in my training."

As the conversation continued, Ashalik became aware that she was being scrutinized – not by Sarek – by Spock.

She had developed an unexpected sense for remotely hearing the thoughts of Vulcans, a practice largely frowned upon in treatment scenarios. Deciding to take the risk, she listened to him quietly as conversation centered on the new colonization efforts.

He wondered how her fetal development had been guided. Was it as his had been? How were her genetic assignments made? Was her childlike as his, rife with bullying and insult, or had she been afforded a kinder society?

Ashalik decided Spock needed to be made aware that his thoughts broadcast loudly - that his presumed privacy was no more in her home world's environment. While her mother was unaware of it, other Betazoids would hear him loud, and clear. She risked a telepathic answer to him alone.

/No, Spock, my childhood was not like yours. I had a wholly different experience. But that does not qualify it as a more satisfying one. Be assured that your father and mother cherished you above all other things./ She looked plainly at him as their parents spoke.

Spock had never encountered anyone who could hear his thoughts. She was mildly amused by his confusion, but continued.

/I ask your forgiveness, and that you allow me to clarify. I am not _in_ your mind, I simply can hear you thinking, and I have a basic understanding of your curiosities,/ she paused as he directed wary eyes upon her.

/You may ask anything of me if it will assist you in developing a complete understanding of yourself. I will not listen again, as I do respect your privacy. Be advised, you must use caution here, as Betazoids are able to hear Vulcan thoughts./

He looked at her pointedly as his father addressed her directly, his mind growing immediately silent.

"Dr. Faer'o, the colonial governing council has successfully implemented many of the preliminary goals for colonization," Sarek said, choosing his words carefully, "however, it has reached unanimous understanding that the surviving population will require extensive therapeutic care in the coming centuries."

"Elucidate," she requested.

"The refugee centers that house the planetary survivors are recording increasing numbers of emotional and psychiatric disturbances. Simply stated, every surviving citizen has lost everything. I am growing concerned that as the whole population is in need of a healer's care, there will be no one to care for the healers."

"Understood."

"The high council has nominated you to serve as High Minister of Emotional Recovery and Social Health," he stated. "Should you agree to this charge, your responsibilities will include the development of therapeutic programs designed to address the needs of the survivors. The needs are great: there have already been three documented suicides of bereaved survivors in the past five weeks. We cannot afford to lose any more of our brothers and sisters."

"It is my honor to serve, First Administrator."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **The Healing**

Early morning found her in meditation facing the sunrise once more. Her fingers steepled in front of her, she continued the mantras given her by T'Lar after she had delivered Skeyan's _katra_ back to his family. She was making progress, but still found herself ensconced in moments of grief.

Walking quietly in the darkness, Sarek found the kitchen and began pouring a glass of water for himself. He and Spock had been granted the hospitality of hearth & home, as was Vulcan custom for millennia past, and he had awakened rested for the first time since the morning of Nero's attack.

The previous evening he noticed the meditation shrine so typical of a Vulcan household out on the deck. He finished his glass of water, put on his warm robe, and went outside to begin his morning's meditations in the peace and beauty of the natural environment.

Rounding the corner to the shrine, he stopped, realizing Ashalik was already there in meditation. He stood silently for a moment, and was about to turn and go back inside when she spoke to him.

"First Administrator, I ask you to join me in meditation. You do not present disruption."

"Most kind," he said quietly, kneeling and settling into _ikapirak_ , the beginning meditative posture.

She continued the mantra in her mind as she heard his thought processes struggling to settle into meditation, grief and stress fresh in his mind. Ending her own meditation, she cleared her mind and engaged him in the language of a Vulcan healer.

/ _Osu_ , I come to serve. I sense great struggle, and its cause is more than understandable. Suffer no dishonor. May I be of service to you in this matter?/

He opened his eyes, realizing she had not just spoken out loud to him, rather it had happened telepathically. He looked at her. It was then that she saw the strain of the emotional burden he bore – not just for his own loss, but for the people that had chosen him to serve.

/Is it logical that he who is chosen to lead must suffer for the betterment of those that selected him?/ she asked pointedly.

"How do you know my thoughts if I have not granted you access to my mind, _Okohakausu_?"

"An unexpected trait surfaced from my father's genetic makeup – I am a broadcast telepath, transmission and reception; and I can perceive that which Vulcans transmit, albeit unknowingly to them. If I have caused offense to you, I ask your forgiveness, as it was not my intention. You bear a heavy burden, _Osu_. There is no logic in disallowing yourself access to a healer in this time."

He rose and took a deep breath, clearing his mind. "Your service is most valuable."

She stood and indicated he lay on a healing table in an alcove offset from the deck. Once he was comfortable, she sat at the head of the table, closed her eyes, and carefully reset her mental shielding.

She then placed her hands on each side of his face and spoke quietly, " _S'haile_ , I will join your thoughts, with your permission."

"Granted."

She closed her eyes and rested her thumbs just above his eyes. His mental shielding was strongly set in place. After decades of working with highly emotional species, it had to be. She brushed her mind against his, broadcasting the healing presence she so expertly had offered to hundreds before. His shields began to lower, one by one, until her esper-manifestation stood in front of his.

/ _Osu_. I thank Thee for granting me permission to aid Thine recovery./

/I am most grateful, _Okohahausu_./

Spock awoke in a strangely comfortable bed in a room he did not immediately recognize. As he sat up, he remembered the hospitality extended to his father and him as they came to recruit Ashalik Faer'o for the colonization efforts.

He swung his feet to the floor and stood, reaching for his communicator. After a brief conversation with Nyota, he prepared himself for the morning and padded through the home in search of his father, stopping in the kitchen when he saw them both on the deck.

He realized this was the first opportunity his father had for any sort of healing consultation since the incident, and was grateful that his needs were being attended to.

T'Sayerin stepped quietly into the kitchen and joined him. " _Ha'tha ti lu_ , Spock."

"And to you, _T'Sai_. May I assist in the preparation of first-meal?"

As they worked together to select fruit for breakfast, the healing session continued in the warming, soothing rays of the sun.

/Her death was most unexpected, and unwelcomed,/ Sarek said, his grief flowing like a stream.

/As it is for all living things whose life has defined, constructive purpose. The circumstances are regrettable, but I must ask – was her life wasted?/

/No, it was not./

/Then grieve the loss, _Osu_ , but not the life. There is no other wisdom and no other hope for us -/ she stopped as he gently interrupted to complete the mantra.

/ - but that we grow wise, _Okohakausu_ ,/ he finished, realizing the profound truth of it.

/ _T'Sai_ Amanda is lost to you, yes, but her life was not a waste. Her existence was greater than the sum of its individual elements./

/Yes./

She lifted her thumbs and was gone from his mind as silently as she had joined it. She left him in privacy that he could meditate.


	8. Chapter 8

The Memorial and The Charge

A/N:New Vulcan, the World of Abundant Life _, the name ascribed by the Confederacy population via unanimous declaration. 'Uzh Panu' translates as 'New World'. 'T'Mau-yan Mene' translates as 'Abundant Life'. Any geographical reference or social meeting center will include 'T'Mau-yan Mene'as a memorial honor to those lost in Vulcan's destruction. Common references to New Vulcan in the Federation are simply '_ Uzh T'Khasi _'._

2258.74

 _T'Khasi, Uzh Panu T'Mau-yan Mene_

 _Shi t'Vokau_ (The Place of Remembrance)

Sarek stood in silence at the podium in _Shi t'Vokau_ , regarding the multitude assembled to honor the memory of the billions lost in _Va'Pak_. Never in his long life had he expected to see such a time, or to be at the forefront of an intentional, cultural evolution.

Dressed in his heaviest robes, he luxuriated in the light of his new star, its warmth radiating upon his face as a light flurry of snow danced around them all. Brooding, gray clouds moved quickly across a pale sky, birds calling to one another soared high above the gathering, and dormant grasses swayed gently around them.

Internally, his mind counted down to the exact moment scheduled for this time of memorial. As the last seconds passed, he reached up and pulled the hood of his robe back off his head, exposing himself slightly to the cold. His ears blushed light green in the breeze in a feeble attempt to keep warm.

His new home world was not a desert planet; its natural beauty and resources rivaled many available for colonization. He knew the vast changes in climate would present challenges, but none severe as those that already lay ahead of his people. Thousands in attendance, and millions more observing by subspace, he regarded them, stoic survivors of what should have been an extermination event.

Turning slightly, he acknowledged the men and women standing next to him – the members of the governing council of New Vulcan. He nodded to them respectfully, addressing the assembled.

"My Sisters and Brothers: our very existence this day is due solely to an unknown sacrifice. Certainly the quantity has been verified; however I refer to the quality of that sacrifice... the immeasurable loss of individual contribution.

"One truth stands undeniable, towering above all others: never in Vulcan history has such transformation been afforded by so many to so few. The logical paradox is one that I meditate upon each day. Therefore, if we are to progress beyond The Shadow, we must remember that the death of our civilization will certainly come through one active choice, and that is inaction.

"The pessimist would argue that opportunity breeds difficulty. I task each of you to challenge these coming difficulties and actively seek out the opportunities that lie deep within, awaiting discovery.

"Difficulty mastered is opportunity seized, therefore utilizing the key to our collective cultural potential lies neither in physical strength nor fundamental intelligence, rather within continual growth and effort chosen by each of us, every day.

"What was – our past, traditions, history – can only serve as a guide now. Each day will present new challenges that must be considered case by case, and cannot be disrespected by attachment to what is no more. I challenge each of you preserve the most honorable facets of our culture. We are afforded the rarest opportunity to choose a conscious, cultural evolution as a species.

"Take every opportunity to scrutinize our laws, customs - every facet of our existence so as to cultivate the highest possible potential in this new world. Do so with caution, concern, and forethought for the consequences that will inevitably be suffered by the many generations that shall follow after us.

"Our survival and growth as a species is the only logical, acceptable vengeance we can exact on behalf of our honored dead, therefore exact it with precision and diligence, and do so relentlessly. Rise up, my people and plant your feet wide, and strong like the Eridani Teak. May you each grow in heart, mind, and _katra_ – and remember those lost to afford us this now."

As he finished his address, the elder citizens activated a large plinth in the center of the assembly. A brilliant flash of light shot straight up, piercing the atmosphere with radiant green hues swirling into space. Around the base of the plinth were inscribed the words of Surak:

 _Nam-tor wak vah yut s'vesht na'fa'wak heh pla'rak. I'wak mesukh-yut t'on_

(Time is a path from the past to the future and back again. The present is the crossroads of both.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Unwanted Advances**

 _A/N: This chapter describes an assault. It is not intensely graphic, but may be uncomfortable for some readers_.

2258.125

Ashalik sat on the deck of her home, eyes closed, breathing in the natural beauty of her new home world, listening to the environment replete with curiosities. The evening sun settling down for a night's sleep cast a deceptively warm glow across the trees. Her tea having already steeped was now prepared just the way she preferred, waiting for her.

The tiniest fragment of grief slowly drifted upward in her thoughts, as she remembered Skeyan's diligence in caring for her each day. He laboriously mastered seemingly miniscule details and ensured they were attended for her. She was thankful for it – as it was a reminder of a beautiful time in her life – with someone she treasured above all others. When she was the treasure oh his heart…

The intensity of her grief for his loss was greatly lessened now, partly due to counseling and meditation, but also to working with the colonial population as they processed their own losses.

A soft breeze moved across her face, carrying the scent of _theris_ blossoms, unexpectedly resilient in the bitter cold of late winter. Her father would have been pleased, she surmised. She inhaled gently, and acknowledged the memory as a bittersweet gift.

This new home planet was very different from Vulcan or Betazed, but some things were universal: the way the sunlight filtered through the leaves of the trees, diminutive reptilian creatures that found hidden comfort in thick bushes, or how birds came to eat from the feeders she placed out for them.

She smiled to herself for a moment, sipping her tea and remembered a conversation with Sarek earlier that day…

" _The most successful method of frustrating a Vulcan is the issuance of sound that cannot be readily identified," she said softly as they observed two small children searching for the amphibian generating the soft noises they could not locate._

" _Indeed. It is most fortunate that curiosity bears no social penalty," he quipped. He motioned to the children. "It would appear they have rediscovered their capacity to look upward."_

 _Sarek had a remarkable sense of humor, if you knew how to hear it._

 _The children delightedly watched the small tree frog as it croaked from a limb in the wet gardens – just out of reach. When they tried to get a closer look, it peeped again and hopped away…_

She cherished the memory of the little boy and girl, barely five years of age. This new world was theirs for the discovery.

She then found herself falling victim to the very observation she had made: unfamiliar sounds - yet these sounds were not of contented exploration. Setting her tea down and listening carefully, Ashalik was suddenly struck by two distinctly different waves of emotion: fear and anxiety, followed by illogical anger, and raging desire.

Hearing the heated argument taking place only a short distance from her home, she quickly made her way down the stairs, picking up her communicator as she ran out the door toward the escalating disturbance, activating her personal emergency code.

She tracked the escalating disagreement northwest from her home. Whether the altercation was the result of an unsuccessful bonding, or something far more serious, she was uncertain. All she knew was that she needed help, and fast.

…"Rai _, Stoian! Release me, immediately," a woman shouted feebly, faltering as she attempted to escape._

" _I must have you, T'Nida," a deep, male voice growled, groaning in pain. "I burn for thee!"…_

" _No, you do not. You simply burn. It is not for me! Let me go!"…_

Salaan and Sarek were preparing dilithium production reports when the outer door opened to the First Administrator's office opened abruptly as Security Administrator Sekton approaching them with fast purpose.

"First Administrator, _O'kohakausu_ Faer'o's personal emergency frequency has been activated," Sekton explained.

"What is the nature of the emergency?" Sarek inquired, both men rising quickly.

"Unknown. Our attempts to contact her have been unsuccessful, but the communication channel is open and broadcasting."

Sekton paused momentarily to update the tracking. "She is presently one point three kilometers from her home, moving northwest, at a run. We can arrive in 92.4 seconds"

Moving quickly to the transit shuttle outside the administrative offices, they listened carefully as they prepared to depart for her location, hearing her rapid footfall and fast breathing. They observed the argument getting louder as she approached. Sarek set the coordinates and they lifted off quickly to her aid.

Ashalik could just barely see the two in the distance, visibility difficult as twilight left the woods.

The young woman was desperately trying to stave off unwanted advances of the much larger male, clearly not in his right mind. He slapped her hard across her face and she yelped in pain.

Attempting to flee, T'Nida began kicking against him, but failed. Angered by her actions, Stoian grasped the collar of her robes, lifting her up off the ground striking the side of her head. When she fell to the ground unconscious, he pounced upon her, tearing away her clothing and forced himself upon her.

Ashalik prepared herself mentally for what was going to be a most challenging interaction. She could see the assault taking place, and knew she would not be able to prevent it. Analyzing his telepathic projections, she realized he was deep in the throes of the Blood Fever, and consequently the danger she was now in.

Sarek and the security team already en route to her location, while his aide Sadaan was en route with an emergency medical team. As the security force landed and ran toward the assault, Sarek barked an order.

"Sekton, stun him if you can. If not, you are authorized to use deadly force."

Summoning all the authority she could muster, she hopped over an old, fallen tree trunk and addressed him.

" _Hiyet_ , Stoian! _Kroykah_!"

His head snapped up and he looked at her with an unpredictable irrationality that she had never seen before. She felt the cold burst of adrenaline course through her body, actively aware of the fear in her mind. Pure, unadulterated paranoia raged in his eyes as he left the unconscious woman on the ground in the aftermath of his violation.

He stood to face her, oblivious to his nakedness, green streaking through his veins across his body wildly. Sweat poured down his face as his hands clenched to hard fists and he snorted at her scent settling in the air around him, chest heaving, teeth exposed, eyes wildly out of control.

Biologically speaking, _Pon Farr_ was devastating for the male enduring it. His blood chemistry was dangerously out of balance, he was unpredictable, and unable to reason through any situation that presented itself. He also was transformed into a highly effective reproductive machine.

Bonding was essential not only for his survival, but for the preservation of basic social contract. An _Aduna_ would guide her husband through the experience, ensuring he was safe, fed, and clean. This allowed her to mediate the extremes of his reproductive urges. It also allowed her to protect his dignity during the loss of emotional control and reason that accompanied it.

In exchange, the _Adun_ provided for her every need, ensuring her constant safety, and the well-being of any off spring that might result from the union. She was the reason he lived, and would do everything it took to ensure she was cared for.

Except that was how it was supposed to be. _Va'Pak_ threw out the rule book. The Vulcan way of life hung upon the balance of this one thread – and that was now gone.

Stoian looked down at Ashalik, his physical size remarkable even compared to the stature she inherited from her father. At six feet tall, her 185 pound frame was dwarfed by him in this state. He was the epitome of a deadly threat.

Ashalik could hear his thoughts – confusion and fear, his every nerve searing with pain and burning heat – and the barest traces of awareness. She heard the desperate, internal struggle to regain control, his horror at what he was doing – that he could not stop himself.

Then the growl beginning to rumble deep in his chest overwhelming that awareness as his body had recovered from the 'encounter'.

She prepared herself for an esper-engagement of sheer personal preservation. This male was large, strong, and out of control. In the split second she calculated her own survival probability, he roared in rage and leapt toward her, hands reaching for her throat. She closed her eyes and braced for an impact that never came.

A bright burst of translucent, blue light seared past her left ear, so close to her head she could feel its heat, smelling the strands of her hair singed by its passing. It caught him in the shoulder, knocking him backward.

She looked cautiously at his unconscious form, and then to the unwavering stance of Sekton, phaser still in hand, pointed at the target.

" _O'kohakausu_ , move away from him, now," he ordered, his voice highly controlled and just above a whisper.

She obliged his command, stepping back carefully.

" _Nemaiyo, O'togolausu_. I am in your debt."

Ashalik sat in her office at the Administrator's building, completing a report on the happenings of that evening. She was preparing to return home when a soft knock rapped on her door. She looked up to see Sarek standing there, PADD in hand.

"First Administrator," she paused, "will you have tea?"

"Another time, perhaps," he answered. "I have just come from the medical center. T'Nida is with a healer now, and all things considered, was relatively unharmed. However, the joining was biologically successful. She will bear a child."

'Under such circumstances,' she thought out loud. "What of Stoian?"

"He is coming out of the Fever now with the aid of healer, O'hakausu Sekaan. He understands the severity and extent of his crime, and has asked to surrender himself to the authority of the governing council. He will not counter the Assembly's decision regarding his fate," he replied.

Ashalik paused for a moment, and then spoke candidly.

" _Osu_ , this cannot be allowed to happen again. As much as we all would prefer to avoid this topic, we cannot. It very clearly demonstrates the dire circumstances that await the unbound and bereaved males on this planet, and the women that surround them."

"Agreed. My instruction to you is this: draft a proposal and prepare yourself to testify before the governing council in one week's time."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Compassionate Sacrifice

2258.1212

Ashalik stood in her closet, dressing for what would prove to be a most challenging proposal to the Governing Council. She secured her house signet and clan badge together on her cloak, and then set to braiding her hair.

"Asha, first meal is prepared," he mother called from the kitchen.

She walked into the kitchen to find her mother waiting for her with breakfast. As they ate, she thought about the persuasive feat of legend she would have to present to the governing council. She had a plan for relieving the burden suffered by the unbound males, but knew there would be an uphill battle to accomplish her task.

" _A'maih_?"

"Yes?"

"You already know the details… if you were to hear them for the first time, would you vote in favor?" she asked, hesitantly.

" _Ko-fu_ , we stand to lose several thousand men, and countless women will potentially suffer T'Nida's fate. I would consider anything remotely reasonable if it meant lessening the suffering of our people," T'Sayerin answered. "We have no choice but to yield to the logic of your solution."

Sarek struck the ceremonial bell to bring the session to order. As it rang out, the Administrators, Administrators, and citizens in attendance became quiet. Ashalik listened as each Administrator reported on the status of the projects under their purview.

… _Soluk was satisfied that the third revision of the social covenant was on schedule and expected at the next council meeting for final review by the First Admonistrator… T'Roa reported that in spite of the three suicides since Va'Pak, two births and one bonding had occurred, resulting in conception…. T'Alyah had successfully negotiated a trade agreement with the Federation for the dilithium crystals needed for warp engines…_

" _O'kohahausu_ Faer'o," Sarek addressed.

" _Osu_ , Administrators, the events of last week are no mystery to us, and to that end, I shall speak candidly. A mature, unbound male experienced the onset of his first Blood Fever, and was unable to rationally and logically recognize the criminal nature of his behavior.

"He forced himself sexually upon an unbound mature female, and who now carries his child. While he recognizes the severity of his actions, and has willingly submitted himself to the custody of the _V'Ket_ , this serves as a clarion warning.

"We can no longer wait in hope that our brothers will simply find a solution for themselves. The reality is that we have lost three to suicide, and one has committed graphic sexual assault: all in the name of biological imperative.

"Statistically, we shall see exponential increase in sexual violence and suicidal behavior over the next six years unless we actively begin preventative measures now," she paused. "It is my intent to form a collective designed to identify potential bond mates for our brothers."

Administrator T'Roa spoke with skeptical hesitation. "Ashalik, how would an endeavor of this magnitude successfully function?"

"It would be comprised of male and female healers, scientists, therapists, and the Elder's Council. As a male is approaching his Time, his healer will submit his information confidentially to the Collective.

"Meanwhile, any matured, unbound female who wishes to be considered need only submit her information. The members of the collective will work to identify the most appropriate match, from multiple perspectives: psychological, emotional, and genetic. These two individuals would then be given the opportunity to meet privately and decide whether not they wish to proceed."

Administrator Sekton adjusted uncomfortably in his seat, unable to hold his tongue any longer. Ashalik's brevity was more than he was prepared to accept.

"It is clear that you have given this much thought, and all of us can see it is well intended, but it cannot possibly succeed," he paused. "How can you expect this to work? We have bonding tradition even you know of. We cannot simply abandon that for the sake of convenience. I can see that as one who is only half Vulcan - "

"Sekton," Administrator Saadan breached, "I ask pardon for my interruption. However I do not believe this is in any way connected to the diversity of heritage that Administrator Faer'o brings to this chamber. It would be most unwise to negate any reasonable suggestion without full comprehension."

An interesting silence filled the council chamber as attention shifted back to Sekton.

Saadan continued. "Perhaps you should meditate upon this illogic. For this one who is 'only half' did in fact maintain the final duty of an honorable _kir'an_ to highest expectation; I know as I stood in witness. If anyone understands the import of tradition, it is she."

Ashalik addressed Sarek directly.

"First Administrator, on the Day of Remembrance, you charged our society with an unprecedented responsibility – and I quote:

" _Take every opportunity to scrutinize our laws, customs - every facet of our existence so as to cultivate the highest possible potential in this new world. Do so with caution, concern, and forethought for the consequences that will inevitably be suffered by the many generations that shall follow after us._

" _S'haile_ , if I am to carry out that charge to the best of my ability, I must expose the glaring contradiction that is our cultural shaming of the entirety of the _Pon Farr_. We can ill afford any further delay in cultivating a solution that will spare our Brothers a certain death, or our Sisters graphic, sexual violation.

"There is no excuse in avoiding this imperative. If we delay due to tradition, or discomfort addressing fundamental biological function, we must accept responsibility for all that will take place, the good and the bad. I am unwilling to stand idly by and watch this omen take form. I will not carry that to my grave. None of us can allow that."

The sergeant-at-arms rapped his staff upon the floor as a two individuals stood, requesting permission to address the council. Sarek acknowledged them, recognizing them and the value their testimony would bring.

"Administrators, I am T'Nida. I claim Victim's Right, and wish to speak on this matter, as my circumstance would have been much different were the option of assisted pairing available."

Stoian stood by her side respectfully, in physical restraints with a guard on each arm. For one consumed by _Pon Farr_ , Stoian was in extraordinary control of himself.

"Stoian acted in fear and illogic, with no other perceived option in sight. Were his actions excusable simply because of the Fever? No. I shall manage the consequences of his actions for the duration of my lifetime.

"I, like so many others, lost my mate and children in _Va'Pak_. Had such an opportunity been made available to me, I would have willingly applied to be paired with one of our brothers to spare them such suffering. Under those circumstances, I would have claimed him _Adun t'nash-veh_. "

Stoian stepped forward, hands outstretched petitioning the assembly.

"I would have preferred having the opportunity find her appropriately," he said gently, pausing to refine his composure. His struggle was clear."I submit myself completely to the authority of this Governing Assembly and the consequences set forth for my fate. My actions are my responsibility alone."

Sarek stood and addressed the young man directly.

"Stoian, son of Stonat, son of Stygar, your actions, and all mitigating circumstances have been reviewed by the Governing Assembly. _Ekhartausu na'Tvi-El'Toraya Is-of_ Soluk, have you reached your decision regarding the fate of this man?"

Elder Soluk, Administrator of Law, rose slowly and nodded affirmatively. The eldest male in residence on New Vulcan steadied himself in preparation to issue decree over the young man standing before them. He regarded T'Nida with sage eyes, and then spoke.

"You will suffer no shame under my watchfulness. T'Nida, daughter of T'Lira, daughter of T'Vel: you are honored among our citizenry, and my first proclamation is thus," he bowed respectfully to her.

The assembled bowed respectfully, acknowledging his decree.

Slowly, he turned an ancient, piercing gaze to the unfortunate young man as absolute silence flooded the room.

"Stoian, I knew your grandfather. He was one of great respect and honor, known for his trustworthiness and humility. I thank _Oekon_ Himself that Stygan is not here to see this day. Your crime has brought shame upon your family.

"Even in the midst of such minimal numbers, our population will not afford the error and malice you brought upon our Honored Daughter. Biological urge does not permit criminal aggression – female does not equal entitlement.

"We, the Governing Assembly of the Confederacy of Surak, in unanimous decision declare from this day forth you shall not bear right to marriage, inheritance to any heir, possession of land nor right to title. You will hold no governing office. The only choice you will have is to live out your days here among your people, or depart from us. Choose now, and choose wisely, for this is your only opportunity. If you leave, there will be no return."

Stoian blanched in shock. Carefully regaining control of himself, he thought on his options. If he left, he could restart his life, but where, and how? If he stayed, he would live out his days alone, no family, and when he was gone, his line was ended.

"Stoian," Soluk addressed him directly, "your decision?"

The young male looked upward to his elder and drew in a deep, calming breath.

" _O'Ekhartausu_ , I choose to remain with my people. I will find ways to contribute to helping rebuild our way of life that may, and perhaps in time, allow me restore honor and respect to my family."

"And so it shall be. Go in meditation and peace, Stoian," Soluk answered.

They watched as the restraints were removed from his hands. He surveyed the attendees slowly, bowed respectfully and left in silence. Ashalik heard the grief in his mind. This was one day she wished she had not inherited that gift from her father.

Hearing no further testimony or objection, Sarek addressed the assembly.

"It is done. Administrators, in the interest of cultivating multiple options for survivability, I propose a conditional acceptance of this collective. Let us judge its efficacy one year from today. Does the council agree?"

Sarek counted the votes carefully: unanimous, save one.

"This council is in agreement, Administrator Ashalik - pursue this endeavor with all efficiency and speed."


	11. Chapter 11

Sarek and Ashalik Summoned

First Administrator's Office, Provincial Legislative Center

 _T'Khasi, Uzh'Panu T'Mau-yan Mene_

2260.18

Sarek sat at his desk, approving final revisions to the Social Covenant to be submitted to the populace for approval. This commitment between the citizenry of the Confederacy provided an opportunity to subject custom and behavior to heightened scrutiny.

How many cultures had the chance to restart? Amanda would have called this a 'do-over of epic proportion', and he thought she would be pleased with the progress that had been made is so short a time.

This process allowed the revision and subsequent retention or revocation of any Vulcan law. The cultural paradigm had shifted radically since the destruction of _T'Khasi_ , and the planetary governance availed itself of the opportunity to examine statutes, some of which being thousands of years old. This process would normally have been protracted, but their new reality changed that – as it had changed everything else.

Nearly twenty months had passed since _Va'Pak_ , and life had begun to stabilize itself. An underlying routine was emerging, with the surviving citizenry finding survival a reasonable expectation – the potential for satisfying life returning amidst chaos.

It was agreed that although many generations would come before the true extent of the devastation would be known, this simpler life provided renewal for those who remained. But for Sarek, it was not thus.

It was the truth he faced, just as the other bereaved and unbound males did: the Blood Fever and no bond-mate to bring them through it. This harsh reality had already led to the deaths of eighth Vulcan males since the colonial establishment. Several thousand men were awaiting potentially fatal _Pon Farr_ , and wives were not readily available.

To combat this crisis, Dr. Ashalik Faer'o worked carefully to devise a strategy for avoiding what had the potential to become a catastrophic loss of a culture already highly endangered by its sheer Spartan numbers.

She established a collective comprised of the elders, healers, and therapists all tasked with a single goal: to confidentially identify a male whose _Pon Farr_ was fast approaching and select a potential unbound or bereaved female who volunteered for a possible pairing.

Women willing to participate in the matching process needed only to submit their application. They were then interviewed, biologically screened, and carefully considered until the most likely candidate was found.

Once that was accomplished, each person was notified of the appointed meeting time. They would then meet at the _Bah-ker T'Mau-yan Mene_ (the Garden of Abundant Life) _,_ a conservatory constructed at the Place of Remembrance. Meeting privately, both parties would decide together if they wished to proceed in bonding to one another.

Dr. Faer'o submitted a proposal for the _Besu'lar Na'Kir'an,_ a year earlier, and several of the governing officials were strongly concerned that it would not succeed; the belief that interference with mating and bonding rituals would have catastrophic consequences weighed heavily in their skepticism.

But when faced with the harsh reality of the first three deaths, and the hundreds more that were surely to follow in ensuing months, the council conditionally ratified the collective for one year to evaluate is efficacy when compared with the traditional methods of self-guided mating selection.

By the beginning of 2260, two hundred forty-three males and females had been given the opportunity to meet, selected as highly compatible potential mates. All but four had found common ground, bonded, and survived the Blood Fever with complete success. One hundred thirty-five of the newly bonded couples were currently expecting the birth of their first children together.

When the conditional status of the collective drew to an end, Dr. Faer'o confidently advocated for its full and unconditional ratification, as the preservation of 239 lives and the satisfying anticipation of 135 new citizens was the highest indication of success. The Governing Council agreed unanimously.

The _Besu'lar Na'Kir'an_ had been very well received, receiving more than 3,000 applications from females willing to volunteer themselves for consideration in the first few months alone. The overwhelming response marked the collective as a unique and valuable method of selecting a mate.

Sarek attended his quarterly physical exam at the beginning of the month, and his healer spoke with him directly about the biochemical changes that were beginning. With only weeks remaining, his information was immediately submitted to the collective.

As Sarek awaited notification, each day that passed without contact added a miniscule amount of fear in the back of his mind. This only compounded the difficulties with which he faced each day, as the growing chemical imbalance became more difficult to manage.

What comfort he did have was found in two certainties: knowing that he walked in good company with thousands of males sharing the same troubled future, and the collective was searching carefully for the most compatible match available.

At 98 years of age, Sarek knew himself well, and understood the subtle signs his body would give him to make preparations. He had endured the Blood Fever many times before with success – although he had Amanda to guide him through it.

Now he was alone, and even though he knew what to expect, the isolation made it more of a surprise. His meditations were beginning to take longer than was customary, and he would find a slumbering fear or irritation festering deep inside when activities and processes were even mildly inefficient.

His healer explained that selection was completed in an average of eleven days, but after the eighteenth day ended, he had begun to take additional time to meditate, considering the potential alternative: his life may soon be required of him. He thought it decidedly unsatisfactory to narrowly survive The Devastation as he had, only to then die needlessly in the throes of _Pon Farr_.

The blood fever was devastating for recently matured males, overwhelming them with surging hormones and a blindingly unquenchable burning; their suffering tremendous. They were most likely to die from the experience. Three of those that had not survived the _Pon Farr_ in the previous year were experiencing their first onset.

It would be a steady, consistently searing urge, taxing his control to the most extreme limits. Sarek knew these signs and symptoms, and also knew there was no shame seeking a healer's assistance should it remain unresolved. A slight shiver of cold brought his mind back to the present. One of the very few unsettling aspects of the new home world was the variation in seasons. _T'Khasi_ had one season only – hot.

Winter was proving to be a challenge for him to accommodate. He made a note to speak with the High Minister of Agricultural Affairs regarding progress in the cultivation of heavier wool from the herds of _sha'mi_.

As the wind blew aggressively outside his window, tossing snow about in unpredictable flurries, a gentle knock rapped at his door. He looked up to see his young aide Salaan standing half in the doorway with Sarek's heaviest robe draped across one arm, and an envelope in his hand.

" _S'haile_. This message only just arrived. Shall I clear your schedule this afternoon?" he asked respectfully.

Salaan, thirty-nine years of age, had received his message only six months prior. He and his young wife T'Maia were expecting the birth of their son mid-summer. He was most grateful for her… she was the reason he would experience a full and satisfying life. He hoped that his employer would find that same satisfaction.

Sarek took the envelope and opened it slowly, even though he knew what it was. He removed the card, reading the hand-scripted calligraphy on the parchment:

 _Sarek cha'Skon cha'Solkar_

 _You are expected in the Bah-ker T'Mau-yan Mene at 1400 hours._

 _Mene Sakkhet ur-Seveh, S'haile._

He folded the note and returned it to the envelope. After a protracted silence, he stood and spoke. "Yes, Salaan. I shall return in the morning."

After donning his robe, Sarek stepped out into the cold, his thoughts scattered like the snow around him.

Who could she be? How was she chosen? What would she think of him? Would she find _him_ an acceptable life mate?

Amanda would have said _'you have to play to win_.'

As he approached the Garden of Abundant Life, thoughts of Amanda filled his mind. He wished no other to assuage his need, only her. She had dutifully seen him through five occasions of _Pon Farr_ – he willed his mind to stop pursuing a line of thought that was both illogical and impossible.

His time was fast approaching, and he stopped underneath the tall _nesh-kur lapan_ , closed his eyes, taking meditative breaths. Amanda would not be the one – and that stung deeply within his psyche. This would need to be confessed to whomever the candidate was – and he would seek forgiveness from her before any permanent decisions were made between them.

He opened his eyes to see the snowfall around him. The wind had relented, and the delicate whiteness landed softly. He listened to it, continuing to breathe, regaining control of his emotions.

After one final deep breath, he made a mental note to consult his therapist the following day regarding this inconvenient, continuing grief that had confronted him. It was an irritant that continued to resurface, an odd companion with which he wished no further affiliation.

oooo0000oooo

Ashalik was completing a log entry regarding her last client for the day. This particular individual was making remarkable progress in recovering from the loss of her entire family. She struggled with 'survivor's guilt', having been off-world when her mate and two small children were erased from existence with so many others.

It was an all too common story, and at times, Ashalik found herself in need of such help to mitigate the unfortunate consequences of guiding so many back to mental health. After requesting an appointment with her own healer, she prepared to end her workday early to visit her mother when a knock sounded at the door to her practice. She answered to find the elder matriarch waiting for her.

" _O'tela'at_ , how may I be of service to Thee?" Ashalik asked respectfully, in high Vulcan.

The ancient woman regarded her warmly. At 231 years of age, T'Pera was the oldest survivor on New Vulcan. " _O'kohakausu_ Ashalik, I bear a message for you. You are expected in the _Bak-her T'Mau-yun Mene_ at 1400 hours."

Ashalik knew that her duty had come, and nodded respectfully.

"Understood," she said, saluting her elder.

Ashalik dressed in her warmest robe, and before she left, decided to speak with her mother. She entered the code and awaited answer.

"Greetings, Mother," she said, as her mother's image appeared on the screen.

" _Ko-fu t'Nash-veh_ , will you attend end-meal this evening?" T'Sayerin asked. As she looked upon her daughter, she wondered what was different. "Are Thee well?"

" _Ha_ , _Amaih_ ," she paused, taking a calming breath. "I request your counsel."

"What troubles you, _ko-fu_?"

" _O'tela'at_ T'Pera delivered the message to me a moment ago," she hesitated, "I am expected at 1400 hours."

T'Sayerin knew her daughter's preference about remaining unbound after the death of Skeyan. She also knew Ashalik would not refuse the very endeavor she initiated to save the lives of their brothers.

" _Ko-fu_ , being selected for one another is a profound honor. I know you will prove the Collective decision to be true," she thought for a moment, and then continued, "I also believe you will find this experience enlightening."

"How so, Mother?"

"After much debate, your father and I chose to betroth you to Skayen when you were seven."

"Debate?"

"Yes. Eskan felt it was wrong, promising you in marriage to someone you would hardly know, unable to complete the genetic bonding across such distance. It was a very difficult decision for him, he wanted you to discover your _Imzadi_ in due time," she said softly.

"As he did with you?"

"Indeed. Now you have chosen your _Imzadi_ in keeping with this new tradition. You bring great honor to your dual heritage, and he will surely respect such devotion. Asha, you will inform me of the addition to our family."


	12. Chapter 12

The Meeting

Arriving exactly three minutes early, Sarek stepped inside and was greeted by welcomed warmth and the pleasing scent of flora in bloom. He removed his robe, hanging it on a hook and walked down the footpath into the garden, eventually arriving at the meeting place in the center. He sat down, waiting patiently.

At least that is what he tried to do. The uncertainty of why it took so long to find a suitable candidate lingered in his thoughts. Or could it have taken that long to identify the best possible suggestion from the list of candidates? Whomever she was, he simply sought essential compatibility, and hoped that she would find him equally acceptable.

Moments later, Ashalik entered the gardens and quickly closed the door. She approached the hooks intended for robes, shaking the snow off hers, and saw one already hanging… apparently _he_ , whomever he was, had already arrived. Punctuality was a desirable trait. She hung her robe and inhaled deeply, his pleasantly cinnamon scent wafting through the air.

 _The scent is pleasing, but will he be?_ She wondered.

There were many potential candidates, so many that she had sought assistance to mediate the curiosity, and honestly, the worry.

When she and Skeylan were betrothed at age seven, she had immediately grown accustomed to him sharing her thoughts and mind – but since his death, what had been a stark, smoldering void grew into a tool that she had been able to use, cultivating care for her clients, and hiding her loneliness deep within.

She also knew that she had suggested the whole process, and her taking part would be expected as a female of childbearing age and in excellent health. She knew that her participation would make an essential contribution, just like all the others. The needs of the future many certainly outweighed the needs of this one.

Standing at the beginning of the intricate footpath designed to provide aesthetic comfort to all who would walk it, she looked at her feet, and then with head held high, she stepped forward toward her future.

Hearing someone approaching to the center of the gardens, Sarek stood, curiosity overwhelming any caution. When she stepped off the foot path, he felt a wash of relief - Ashalik was unexpected, but most satisfactory.

How had they arrived at her? What criteria had been used? How had he and she been deemed most compatible? So many questions…

Ashalik would make a most honorable wife – if _she_ would have _him_.

"Sarek," she said softly, approaching the bench. "May I join you?"

"Yes."

As they sat together, Sarek found himself at a loss for words. All of his years in diplomatic service, the trade negotiations, peace accords, tribunals – none of those experiences could have prepared him for this moment. Protracted silence enveloped them. In the back of his mind, he remembered something Amanda had said once…

… _Vulcans… the Galaxy's 'awkward moment-makers'…_

"It would appear that we have been deemed highly compatible," she offered, attempting to set him at ease, wondering if others had the same experience when they were introduced – an unfortunate consequence.

"Ashalik, I would speak candidly with you."

She nodded silently.

He had mastered shielding his thoughts around her after learning she could hear them on Betazed. He could not bring himself to look at her, feeling great shame for what he must share with her at this first meeting.

It would have been disgraceful to speak of such things in the past; however the past was, well, the past. Biological necessity outweighed personal courtesy now. He quietly cleared his throat, searching for an appropriate beginning.

She waited quietly, sensing hesitation and fear emanating from him. Discussing those feelings, particularly when they were emanating from a Vulcan was problematic. It implied disparity in their emotional control, and often proved humiliating for them.

The reality was that for their perception of and interaction with society, they were behaving in a completely normal fashion. Ashalik decided this would be an appropriate time to discuss what she sensed from him, particularly if they were to bond this day.

"Sarek, _dakh pthak_ ," she began quietly. " _Nam-tor ri' ret na'gan-kitok fa tu dakh pthak_. There can be room for nothing until you cast this fear away from us."

He looked into her eyes, thankful for the encouraging words their ancestral father had given them. He saw compassion and understanding looking back at him.

"Very well. My time approaches soon. The earliest signs have already begun to present themselves. It grows stronger each day. If you will have me, I would prefer that our bonding take place in an atmosphere of honesty, open thought, and mutual interest- rather than physical need, duty, or pain."

"As would I," she replied, knowing that she must reciprocate this gift of honesty and vulnerability. "This obligation should not be taken lightly. There is much I would share with you before I could allow you to agree to this."

Sarek wondered what could possibly bring her such concern. "Would you agree to meld?"

She nodded silently, clearing her mind and organizing her thoughts to accommodate his consciousness. Gently, he reached his right hand upward to her left cheek, his fingers finding her psi points after a moment of careful searching.

She took a deep breath and relaxed her mental shielding to allow him access to her mind. Sarek looked into her eyes, and was taken by them: Betazed black eyes, but there was more – a bare thread of color around the outer edge of each iris revealed deep, golden amber.

/Your eyes – _wehtsuri_ – extraordinary./

She paused, committing the moment to memory. It had been so long since such a compliment had been received.

/What is it that you bear such concern, Ashalik?/ he asked, watching her eyes soften slightly.

She opened her mind completely to him, allowing him to observe everything, memories circling past them as wisps of light and sound.

… _age three, sitting with her father Eskan in the garden, him calling her his Precious Gift… age seven, successfully completing her_ Khas'wan _trial… the betrothal to Skeyan… age nine discovering she could hear what Vulcans thought, and her mother intensely shaming her for betraying privacy, particularly for the sake of curiosity… attending the University of Betazed at the young age of fourteen… being summoned to Vulcan for the_ Kunut Kal'i'fee _… Skeyan's burning suffering quenched and released again and again, replaced with completeness, acceptance, and mercy… her heartache upon learning he was unable to sire a child… his offering to release her to find another mate who could provide her with children and her subsequent refusal to part from him… delivering his_ katra _to his family in keeping with tradition…_

/Why do you feel shame, Ashalik? I do not understand./ Sarek asked gently.

/After his death, I resolved to maintain a solitary existence as it would allow me to completely focus on my work. It was satisfactory, for a time, but I knew that I was using my vocation to serve as a substitute for cultivation of family./

He paused, hearing her confession of denial and understood, as he had done the same.

/Ashalik, it is only appropriate for honesty between us. You are not alone in this act of substitution; the loss of Amanda was devastating for me. I seek guidance for this grief even now. It is far too easy for me to fill the emptiness with my work, and now that my Time approaches, I am required to bond under duress, rather than for the joy of the experience alone./

She listened quietly. Sometimes it seemed she was completely alone in this suffering. His candor provided a healthy reminder that she, too, walked in good company. She was afraid to continue. Surely he would find it distasteful – but he had granted her honesty, and she was determined to reciprocate.

/It was only recently that I made a most unfortunate discovery – that being I am entering into a stage of life for Betazed females; we refer to it as 'the phase'. I had a naïve expectation that I might not succumb to it, and I fear my judgment was misguided. It will place a distasteful burden upon you./

Sarek was unfamiliar with this, his curiosity piqued. /Elaborate./

/The phase is the result of a strong elevation in reproductive hormones, causing an abnormally high sexual drive,/ she answered, and then waited for his response.

/ _Eik-veshtaya to'ovau kau-lu veshtaya ri glazhau goh na'kastoilaya t'kashan_ , Ashalik… wide experience increases wisdom, provided the experience is not sought purely for the stimulation of sensation. If I will require your assistance during the _Pon Farr_ , surely you can expect that I will care for your needs as well. To ignore you would be disgraceful./

/Sarek, I would not be honest if I insinuated I would only approach you out of necessity alone…/

/Clarify./

/I spent much of my life on Betazed, immersed in my father's culture. It is normal for one to indulge in sexual pleasure with their _Imzadi_ simply for the sake of intimacy itself. The act is an important source of bonding between mates. With mine accelerating four-fold, we must have a clear understanding of it./

He now understood why she was hesitant. Partaking in sexual activities for purposes other than procreation was not unheard of within Vulcan society, but it was not a widespread practice.

It was something that was chosen by both actively through meditation, and while their logic for doing so was sound, was never discussed with others.

/I am grateful for your honesty in the matter, however, I cannot engage in such activities if they are accompanied by shame. This is a part of who you are, and I will only participate with you in such activities if you are able accept yourself as whole, rather than incomplete. Acceptance of self enables acceptance of others for who and what they are./

She looked into his hazel eyes for a drawn out moment of silence. He was gentle, wise, and compassionate. He would make an excellent husband.

/If you are agreeable, I would bond with Thee./

/And I to Thee, Sarek./

/Parted from me…/

/…and never parted… never and always touching…/

/…and touched./

A long moment passed as they acclimated to each other, relishing in the joy that accompanied this new bonding. He gently took his hand away, and the lingering sensation was a welcomed relief to them both.

She sensed his intense curiosity in her mind, exploring their shared connection gently. She watched his lingering manifestation investigating the multicolored shimmering haze, touching the forming shapes and patterns. He stopped, listening to her ongoing meditative sequences.

Walking back to the entry, they assisted each other in putting on their robes. He paused momentarily, adjusting a wayward wrinkle in her collar. Finally setting the fabric in place, he looked into her eyes once more and took a cleansing breath, resting his forehead against hers as satisfaction washed over him.

Though arriving separately, they departed the Garden of Abundant Life together.


	13. Chapter 13

**A**

 _Abruven-esh-nosh_

A disorder impairing the individual's ability to breathe while lying supine

 _Adun_

Husband

 _Adun t'nash-veh_

My husband, (literally husband of this one)

 _Aduna_

Wife

 _Aduna t'nash-veh_

My wife (literally wife of this one)

 _A'maih_

Parental affection for mother, i.e. Momma, Mum, etc

 _A'nirih_

Parental affectation for father, i.e. Daddy, Dad, etc

 **B**

 _Bak-her t'Mau-yan Mene_

The Garden of Abundant Life, a meeting place for prospective bond-mates

 _Besular Na'Kir'an_

Compassionate Companions of the Widower, a collective assembled to identify highly compatible candidates for Vulcan males in need of wives

 **D**

 _Duv t'Va'Pak_

The Shadow of Destruction

 **E**

 _Ekhartausu_

Administrator

 **H**

 _Ha_

Yes

 _Ha'tha Ti Lu_

Good Morning

 _Hakausu_

Healer, general practice

 _Hiyet_

Enough

 **I**

 _Ikapirak_

Meditation posture

 **K**

 _K'diwa_

Beloved

 _Katra_

Spirit, Soul, or living essence

 _Katric Ark_

A crystalline vessel used to house the _katra_ of Surak

 _Kevet-Dutar_

Highest ambassadorial rank

 _Kiran_

Widow or widower

 _Kofu_

Daughter

 _Kofu t'nash-veh_

My daughter (literally daughter of this one)

 _Komekh_

Mother

 _Kroykah_

Stop

 _Kugaya t'Shilaik_

The Social Covenant, the new laws and expectations of the Confederacy of Surak

 **N**

 _Nemaiyo_

Thank you

 _Nesh-kur lapan_

Black-barked Tree

 **O**

 _O'_

An honorific prefix adhered to elevate status and respect granted the recipient

 _Oekon_

God, The Supreme Being

 _Oekufunan_

The Restoration

 _Osu_

Sir/Ma'am

 **P**

 _Pidkom_

Matriarch

 _Pon Farr_

Time of Mating

 **R**

 _Rai_

No

 **S**

 _Safu_

Son

 _Safu t'nash-veh_

My son (literally son of this one)

 _Samekh_

Father

 _S'haile_

Lord

 _Sha'amii_

Goat-like animal bread for milk and silky wool

 _Shikh'orna t'Filat_

Executive Council, the assembly of First Administrators on New Vulcan

 _Shikh'orna t'Tela'at_

The Elder's Council, the assembly of remaining Elders on New Vulcan

 **T**

 _Tela'at_

Elder

 _Telan t'Kanlar_

Bonding of Children in betrothal at age 7

 _Theris_

A Vulcan herb used for making tea

 _Theris-masu_

Vulcan herbal tea

 _Tho'san_

Stone used for sitting during meditation

 _Togolausu_

Enforcer

 _Tuluk tu Vokau_

"You will remember", a phrase used during transference of the _katra_ from origin to carrier

 _Tvur t'Visaka_

Hall of Ancestors

 _Tushah nash-veh k'du_

I grieve with you

 _Tvi'sochya_

Inner peace through meditation

 **U**

 _Uzh panu_

New Planet

 _Uzh T'Khasi_

New Vulcan

 **V**

 _Vokau t'Gad_

The Day of Remembrance, an annual memorial day honoring all lost in the Devastation

 **W**

 _Wehtsuri_

Extraordinary

 _Wuh'rak Ekhartausu_

First Administrator, responsible for overseeing governmental administration and assembly


	14. Chapter 14

**Confederacy of Surak**

 _Sutenivaya t'Surak_

 **Planetary Government**

 _Fugalsular t'Panu_

First Administrator

 _Wuh'rak Ekhartausu_

Administrator for Science, Research, & Development

 _Ekhartausu na'Muhl'es heh Tihet'es t'Porsen_

Administrator for Security & Intelligence

 _Ekhartausu na'Shar'es heh V'Ket_

Administrator for Agriculture

 _Ekhartausu na'Urokasaya_

Administrator for Diplomacy; Ambassador to Federation

 _Ekhartausu na'Dutar'Es; Kevet-Dutar_

Administrator for Culture and History

 _Ekhartausu na'Lal'sharr heh Vesht-var_

Administrator for Infrastructure

 _Ekhartausu na'Tvi-El'Toraya Is-Of_

Administrator for Law

 _Ekhartausu na'To-Gav_

Administrator for Social & Emotional Health

 _Ekhartausu na'Shilaik heh Zherka-Bosh Muhl'es_

Administrator for Medical Health

 _Ekhartausu na'Tukhik Muhl'es_


	15. Chapter 15

**Compassionate Companions of Man**

 _Utan'es Besu'lar na'Sasu_

Comprised of ten Vulcans (five males and five females) the _Utan'es Besu'lar na'Sasu_ was created by D. Ashalik Faer'o to address the needs of the Vulcan populace on New Vulcan.

After The Devastation, thousands of Vulcan males were left without bond-mates to help them survive _Pon-Farr_ , the Blood Fever. Named the Compassionate Companions of Man, the organization served to find a suitable female for a male. An matured, unbonded or widowed female only needed to volunteer.

When the medical staff identified the biological changes beginning in a male patient, his information was submitted in confidence to the Council, who then identified the most compatible female.

Once identified, both parties were notified and invited to meet in the memorial wet garden conservatory to be introduced. They then would decide privately if they agreed with the council's decision and bond together, or if they would prefer to seek other options.

In its first year, the council matched 239 unbonded or widowed males with females, producing 135 children. An unfettered success, the _Utan'es Besu'lar na'Sasu_ continued to provide assistance to the populace for an additional 60 years before being deemed no longer necessary.

The council was comprised of the following individuals:

Dr. Ashalik Faer'o , First Administrator for Social and Emotional Health, f

O'pid-kum T'Veyra, Elder Matriarch, f

O'ko-kesh Selvan, Head of Obstetrics, m

O'kashkau T'Zel, Head of Psychiatry, f

O'kloshai Skel, Head of Psychology, m

O'pihlora Sedat, Head of Counseling, m

O'tol Kezan, Head of Genetics, f

O'hakausu Sekaan, Head Physician, m

O'skladasu Nerayan, Messenger for Women, f

O'skladasu Timinor, Messenger for Men, m


End file.
